ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Mirai Hibino
is the human form of Ultraman Mebius who comes from Nebula M78. This identity was created by Ultraman Mebius himself. Like his earlier predecessor Ultraseven, Ultraman Mebius created this human form based on a human, but unlike Seven's human form, his was based on a human he had failed to save in space named Hiroto Ban. Impressed by the sacrifice made by Hiroto to save his shipmates, Mebius decided to copy his form just like Ultraseven did decades earlier. When he eventually met Hiroto's father, Captain Ban, who was the commanding officer of the ship Hiroto saved and was now an old man, was disturbed by him but wished for him to make friends in his son's place even though he refused to associate with the Ultra. After defeating a lesser bogal, the old man came to fully understand that the young Ultra was trying to honor his son's bravery and gave his blessing for Mebius to stay in his form. History Ultraman Mebius Ultraman Mebius, a "rookie" Ultra Warrior, who was sent to the Earth by Father of Ultra to "interact with human and get something invaluable" and received from him a Mebius Brace. On the way to the Earth for the first time, Mebius saw a young man named Hiroto Ban sacrificed himself to save his father and the rest of the crew from the distress ship, which nearly fall into the Ultra Zone, Mebius tried to rescue him but failed as the Ultra Zone closed on him before he could rescue Hiroto. Mebius used the form of him as his human guise to honor Hiroto's heroism. Powers and Abilities *Transformation: Mirai can transform into his true Ultra self by summoning the Mebium Brace, swiping it downwards and raising his arm to the sky *Mebium Slash: Just like in his Ultra form, Mirai uses the Mebium Brace to fire arrow-shaped energy bolts at his opponents. *Mebium Defense Arc: Just like in his Ultra form, Mirai can create a barrier of four interlocked Moebius Strips (infinity loop) to protect himself. *ESP: Mirai has the ability of telepathy with other telepathic beings, even across galaxies (when he spoke to Mother and Father of Ultra). He has also located an item hidden in a town by merely using his mind. *Ultra Senses: Mirai's senses and reflexes are superhuman. He stopped an entire volley of spikes speeding towards him with one swipe of his hand, detected an incoming comet from across the Solar System and like Ultraseven's human form Dan, can see through objects. *Space Language: Mirai is apparently fluent in the Space Language, a constructed language used for communication between species in the galaxy. *Enhanced Strength and Agility: Mirai has displayed advanced combat skills and extraordinary agility in combat. *Ultra Willpower: Mirai used this telekinetic technique with Shin Hayata and Dan Moroboshi to retrieve the last of the light guarded by Taro in order to regain their ability transform to their Ultra forms. *Merge: Mirai was merged with other GUYS members to transform in to Mebius Phoenix Brave mode. Mirai_Leaves.png|Transformation Mirai Slash.jpg|Mebium Slash Mebium Defenser Arc.jpg|Mebium Defense Arc Mirai Hibino wisjs.jpg|Ultra Senses Mirai zUltraman Wiikj.jpg|Ultra Willpower Imagerebgrgebeegbrgnt.jpg|Merge Ultraman Mebius Mirai Hibino is the main protagonists in Ultraman Mebius. On his trek to Earth he came across a ship being sucked into the Ultra Zone. After seeing how Hiroto Ban, the captain's son, sacrificed himself to save his crew mates and father, Mebius tried to rescue him but the Ultra zone closed on him before he could rescue Hiroto. A few days later he appeared at the Ban residence and showed his body to the father of Hiroto Ban, saying he wanted to honor his bravery but captain Tetsuro simply told him to leave, for his appearance grieved the widower. When Sakomizu came and picked him up, the captain gave Mebius his blessing to use his sons form, the phrase he used was what Mebius used to name himself. Transformation Instead of assimilating with a human like most Ultras, Mebius followed the example of Ultraseven and copied the appearance of one in the form of Mirai Hibino. To change back, Mirai summons the Mebius Brace at will and slides his hand down on the crystal towards he elbow. The brace than shines brightly and Mirai returns to his true form. Mirai can also transform without any actions through force of will if his arms are restrained. His transformation scene comprises of a mobius strip of golden particles flying towards a black background and a tunnel of light shoots up with Mebius growing to giant heights. Sometimes arfter Mebius has reached full height he transforms into a ball of light and flys of screen, usually having done so in reality. Trivia *He is portrayed by Shunji Igarashi. Aside from Mirai Hibino, the only role Shunji portrayed was Hiroto Ban - who is the person Mirai/Mebius tried to rescue when he comes to the Earth in the first time but failed and he also was the basis of Mirai. * Shunji Igarashi was only 19 years old when he acted in Ultraman Mebius, back in 2006. * Mirai's favorite food is curry rice, being the first thing he ate on Earth and he learned to cook from Teppei's mother. * In Ultraman Mebius episode 3, it is revealed that Mirai is ticklish. * Unlike most of Ultras' hosts/forms, Mirai Hibino revealing his alter ego as Ultraman Mebius in the middle of the series is a break from the original tradition of the Ultra Series, where the Ultra/human relation is exposed only in the final arc of the series. *Mirai's full name was given to him indirectly by Captain Ban, Hiroto's father. His wish was for Mirai to live his future life in happiness with his friends as Hiroto once wished before he died in space. literally means future days, for Tetsuro wished for his future days to be happy in his son's place. *In Ultraman Mebius episode 50, Mirai transforms into Ultraman Mebius via force of will, this was the only time he does so. *Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie was the last movie Shunji Igarashi appears in the Ultra Series and it also was the last time he reprises his roles as Mirai Hibino. Later, Shunji Igarashi only voiced for Ultraman Mebius in some of Mebius's later apperance, not appears as Mirai anymore and Shunji was retired his career in 2013. *At the age of 18, Mirai is currently the youngest Human Form in the history of the Ultra Series. ** If both Human Hosts and Forms are put together, with Riku being the fourth, Mirai clocks in at the third youngest, Amui being the second, and finally Yuuto Tamaki being the youngest. Gallery Mirai's first apperance in the Earth.png|Mirai's first appearance Mirai meets Captain Tetsuro.png Mirai_III.png Mebius Mirai.jpg Mirai meet Goh Hideki.jpg Mirai Seiji.jpg Mirai.jpg Mirai Shunji.jpeg Mirai Hibino.jpeg mirai vs bogar.jpg mirai can be handsome.png so cute.png kitten suffering.png poor space kitten.png cute mirai in uniform.png precious thing.png cuuuute.png sweatyy mirai.png they're so cute.png Untitled20151202120751.png hes cute.png|Mirai waiting for his team members to return to earth. Untitled20151202121944.png Untitled20151202122800.png Untitled20151202163304.png|Mirai confronting reporters. Untitled20151202163211.png Untitled20151202172413.png|Mirai meditates on human nature. Mirai Daigo Super8.jpg Cap385.jpg Mirai in Mega Monster Battle Ultra Galaxy Legends.png|Mirai in Mega Monster Battle Ultra Galaxy Legends Hibimo Niria.jpg Mirai_II.png Mirai movie.png Mirai eats curry first time.png|Mirai eats curry for the first time Mirai surprising at the Marquette Ultraman Mebius.png|Mirai surprising at the Marquette Ultraman Mebius Mirai tickled by others.png|Mirai tickled by others Mirai transforms in front of his friends.png|Mirai transforms in front of his friends Mirai's last transformation.png|Mirai's last transformation Category:Non-Human Characters Category:Ultra Hosts Category:Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Protagonist Category:Ultraman Mebius Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Human Forms Category:GUYS members Category:Ultraman Mebius